Sasuke you make me feel so Incomplete
by Angelus Sazuhara
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday and all she can really think about is Sasuke.


Sasuke…you make me feel Incomplete.

A Naruto Song-fic.

Sakura walked a long a dusty path as her short pink hair fluttered in the wind. She had been walking for a while her green eyes staring out into nothingness as she then finally went and sat down under a tree. She sang softly to herself in a sad voice, "Happy Birthday to me…Happy Birthday to me…Happy Birthday little Sakura…Happy Birthday to me…" She sighed as she finished then thought about her crush…Sasuke. He was a lone wolf by nature and always very serious but ever since him, Naruto and herself had become a team he had warmed up a little to her. But how badly she wanted to confess her feelings to him…but all she thought about in her head was that he would just turn her away.

Empty spaces, fill me up with holes, distant faces with no place left to go, without you within me I can't find a way, where I'm going is any bodies guess.

She watched as a small butterfly perched on her leg and she giggled as it walked around. "Pretty little butterfly, I wish I could soar like you." She said in a quiet voice. That's when she heard footsteps coming and she looked at the path. She stood up and then blushed as she saw Sasuke coming towards her. His eyes saw hers and he let out a small smile.

I tried to just go on like I never knew you, I'm awake but my world is half a sleep, I pray for this heart to be unbroken but without you all I'm going to be is Incomplete!

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura said and smiled as he walked close to her. "Hi Sakura." He said in a low tone voice as he held his hands in his pockets. "Why are you all the way out here?" he asked. Sakura looked down, "Just thinking that's all, I mean I was…looking for something." She said confidently. "Looking for something?" he said suspiciously. "Yeah." She blinked and sighed. He then began to laugh and she watched him, "Sakura I know you and I are team mates and I just found out what today was." Sakura watched him closely. "Hmmm?" she thought.

Voices tell me I should carry on, but I am swimming in an ocean all alone, Baby my Baby, it's written on your face, you still wonder, if we made a big mistake.

"It's your birthday…so I wanted to show you something." He said as he held his hand out to her. "Ok…" she said and took his hand and he grasped it and led her to…well who knows where. But when they arrived Sakura gasped. Sasuke had taken her to a spring that was filled with blooming lotus's and all of them were beautiful. "Oh my gosh Sasuke it's wonderful." She said and looked at him as he pulled his pants up and went into the water as Sakura watched as he picked a lotus. He then walked back up to her and gave the small pink flower to her.

I tried to just go on like I never knew you, I'm awake but my world is half a sleep, and I pray for my heart to be unbroken but without you all I'm going to be is Incomplete!

Sakura looked at the small lotus in her hands as she then looked at him…his eyes that were usually so cold looked so warm…it was then at that time she knew she would tell him. "Sasuke…" she whispered. "Hmmm?" he mumbled as he looked at her. "I want to thank you very much…nobody knew my birthday was today except for Sensei and I'm glad I got to spend time with you." She started as he watched her.

I don't mean to drag it on, but I cant seem to let you go, But I don't want to make you face the world alone, I wanna let you…ALONE!

Sasuke watched Sakura, "I've…wanted to say this for a long time…but it never really seemed to come out right." She whispered and then he went close to her and smiled as he patted her head. She looked at him with her intense green eyes.

I tried to just go on like I never knew you, I'm awake in a world that's half a sleep and I pray for my heart to be unbroken but without you all I'm going to be is…

Slowly Sasuke moved in and kissed her gently on the lips as a small tear fell down her face and he pulled away. "I love you Sasuke…" she whispered as he did. He looked at her with a warm smile, "I love you too…Sakura." He said. He held her hand as they watched the lotus plants floating in the water and then he turned to her and said, "Happy Birthday…Sakura-chan."

…Incomplete…


End file.
